Guilt
by tvLifeGirl12
Summary: Abby reflects back on the death of her parents and the role she played in it. She tries to keep her secret from the team, but one of her friends find out. What happens when they tell the rest of the team. (On Hiatus)
1. Prolouge

**I don't own any of the characters of NCIS. Enjoy the story  
**

 **Washington DC, March 23, 2017  
**

It has been 18 years today since Abby's parents died. Abby still can't believe they're gone some days. She's never her usual self when she's thinking about them. Her co-workers know that they're dead, but not how they died. Abby believes that if they found out, they would hate her. It's not worth the risk.


	2. New Orleans, Louisiana, March 21 1999

**New Orleans, Louisiana, March 21, 1999**

Abby flew in from DC to visit her family in NOLA. Her flight just landed, and Luca was already waiting for her at the airport. They picked up her bags and drove to their parents house for dinner. Their parents, Thomas and Gloria, were happy to see Abby. She would be staying with them for a week and a half. She and her family made plans before she flew down there, for what they would do. Tonight the Sciutos were going to stay in and play board games. Abby and Luca decided to play Monopoly. Mr. Sciuto was the racecar, Mrs. Sciuto the scottie dog, Abby was the battleship, and Luca was the money bag. After a long game, Mrs. Sciuto won and earned bragging rights. She kept signing that she was the Monopoly champion of the world. The Sciutos all laughed at that comment.

Abby, Luca, and the parents soon became very tired. They all went to their rooms. Abby was happy to be back in her old bedroom from when she was younger. She wanted to look through everything before she went to bed. But Luca, however, told her to go to bed because he was tired and didn't want to hear her rummaging through stuff since his room is right next to hers. Abby thought about doing it anyway, but decided to be a nice sister and go to bed. She would annoy him in the morning.


	3. Drink Away Your Sorrows

**New Orleans, Louisiana, March 22, 1999**

Abby was just waking up. It was 8:19 in the morning. Everyone else in the house was fast asleep, so she decided to go out to the cafe in town. I hope my old bike is still in the shed cause Luca didn't give me his car keys Abby thought. So she quickly, but quietly changed into some casual clothes and sneaked into her parents' backyard. She ran to the shed and searched for her bike. She spotted it in the back of the shed and pulled it out. The bike was black and white and looked the same as it had did last time Abby had ridden it. She hopped on and started riding down the street towards the cafe.

After a couple of minutes, Abby finally arrived at the cafe. The line wasn't that long, so Abby decided to eat in instead of to-go. She ordered some shrimp & grits and some beignets. It was about a 20 minute wait, but it was worth it. Abby ate her food and hopped back on her bike and rode back to the house. By the time she got there her parents and her brother were up. And her parents weren't too happy about her little excursion.

"Abigail Beatrice Sciuto!" Mr. Sciuto signed. "Where have you been? Your brother woke us all up in a panic saying that you were gone."

"Dad, I just went out to eat. That's all," Abby signed back. "I was only gone for about an hour and a half."

"I don't care we didn't know where you were, if you were okay, and Luca was going to make breakfast for us, so you didn't need to go and buy some food!," he signed angrily.

"Dad I'm a grown woman. I can leave the house without you knowing if I want to," she signed.

"I don't care! You need to tell us. To be honest right now I wouldn't mind if something did happen to you because it seems like you don't want anyone to find you."

"Thomas! You don't mean that. Please tell us that you didn't mean it," Gloria pleaded.

"I meant it and I would say it thousand times more just so she would listen," Mr. Sciuto said.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I'm a responsible adult. I'll leave if I want, whether you like it or not," Abby signed.

Thomas Sciuto was not satisfied with Abby's answer. Not thinking, Thomas slapped his daughter across her face. Abby's face scrunched up and tears started running down her face.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, I didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me," signed Mr. Sciuto.

But Abby wasn't hearing it. She signed back the word no and ran into her old room, packed her bags, ran out the house, jumped on her bike, and rode off never looking back. Abby was heartbroken. It seemed like her father didn't love her and all her mother and brother did was just watch. She quickly booked a hotel that was still in New Orleans, but not to far from her parents. When Abby got into her room, the first thing she did was collapse on the bed and cry until there just wasn't any more tears left. Luca tried to call her but she didn't pick up. Now her father got his wish. He didn't know where she was.

When Abby finished her crying-session, it was about 12:35. She was still sad and decided to just sleep it off. She didn't wake up until later that night. Abby decided to go to a bar nearby and try and drink her sorrows away. So she put walked down the stairs of her hotel and rode her bike to a bar called Howards. Abby was so glad it was Monday because not a lot of people would be at the bar. She was right too. Abby quickly started chugging down the drinks as soon as she walked in. 1 drink turned into 2 drinks, 2 drinks turned into 3 drinks and so on until Abby had drank 7 shots. Abby was definitely good and drunk when she left Howards. Knowing that she couldn't ride a bike in her state, Abby hailed down a cab so she could get back to her hotel. The ride wasn't long and the cab had a rack on the back of it for her bike. Then she paid for her ride and tipped the driver and started to walk back into her hotel when a group of people accidentally ran into her. Abby fell onto the ground, right on her behind. A woman that was in the group helped her up.

"Sorry about that chica. We didn't mean to run ya over," the woman said.

"It's okay," Abby said. "I'm fine."

"Hey the least I could is buy you a drink," the woman offered.

"Okay but I'm already at little bit tipsy."

"Who cares! Let's go have some fun. My name is Bella Cargo by the way. What's yours?"

"Abby Sciuto."

"Cool. Let me introduce you to the group. Hey guys over here!" Bella yelled.

"What Bella? Who's this chick?" asked one of the guys.

"Guys this is Abby. Abby, meet Mike, Larissa, Bobbi, and Chuck is the one that called you a chick," Bella explained.

"Nice to meet ya'll," Abby said.

"You too!" the group said in unison.

"Now let's get our party on! Everyone to the car!" Bella shouted.

So the group went to the car and drove to the club. On the way there Abby got to know the group a little bit. She and Mike bonded the most in the car ride. When they got to club, all of them just seemed to congregate into one area, especially on the dance floor. They all danced and drank for a while. All of them were drunk and didn't think about getting a ride. So they decided to drive back to the hotel themselves. While they were driving, they got a little lost. The place that they were near looked a little familiar to Abby, but she couldn't remember why. Then the car broke down. But instead of being like normal people and calling a tow-truck, they decided to pull out some bottles of beer and drink in some random person's yard. Abby was out there drinking for a little while, but felt like she was going to pass out and went into the car, so she could lay out on the seat. She was out like a light in a matter of minutes. Her new friends however were still carrying on with their drunk selves. And like drunk folks, they were rowdy and loud and woke up some of the neighbors. The neighbors decided to call the cops. Some of the neighbors came outside. Those neighbors happened to be the Sciutos. The noise woke Luca up, and he woke up his parents to investigate. They weren't to happen and started spraying them with the hose. Then all hell broke loose.

Chuck ran to the car and opened up the trunk. He pulled out a gun. Not thinking straight, he pulled the trigger on the Sciutos. He fired twice. He was about to fire a third time, but the cops came. But it was too late. Mr. and Mrs. Sciuto were dead. And everybody there on that lawn would get arrested. Everyone but Abby.


	4. Washington DC, March 23, 2017

**Present Day March 23, 2017**

It was that day day when all the guilt just comes rushing up to the surface. Abby couldn't believe it had been 18 years already. 18 years since she paved the path that accidentally killed her parents. Abby would usually just take that day off, but there's too much evidence that won't get processed as quickly as NCIS would like for it to be processed. No offense to McGee, but he didn't process evidence as fast as she did. So she had to go in. It was going to be rough today. First of all she woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning and didn't have to be to work until 8. She really didn't feel like getting out of bed, but she couldn't go back to sleep. So she got up and took a quick shower and changed into her work clothes which consisted of: a black blouse, a pleated black skirt with red stripes, black pumps, and a dog collar. Abby didn't do her hair because she lacked the motivation to do it. She also didn't put on her makeup because of the same reason she didn't do her hair. She didn't eat breakfast because she lost her appetite. Hopefully the team wouldn't notice the change in her appearance. But then Abby she looked in the mirror. She thought she looked like a witch. Her hair was everywhere and her face just looked awful in her eyes. Why did the team like her she thought? She wasn't pretty. She was a mistake. Her parents probably regretted adopting her. Her actual parents would be grateful they put her up for adoption.

Burden

Awful person

Ugly

Parent killer

Not wanted

Not loved

Heartless

Abby's last thought ripped out her soul. She couldn't take her own thoughts. She couldn't take it anymore. Abby hadn't even made it to work yet, and she was already breaking down. Don't spiral out of control like you usually do. Don't do it. But she gave in. Abby rushed to her bathroom and locked the door. Then she pulled out her nail scissors. She hadn't done what she was going to do in years. But it didn't matter now. Abby dug the scissors into her thigh and dragged it across. It stung, but it was satisfying. She kept doing. She eventually lost track of time. Then she got a text from Luca saying that today was that day again. Abby went to check it and saw that it was 7:23. It took her about 15 minutes to get to work from her apartment usually, but she had to clean wipe the evidence of her doings away. She quickly cleaned her leg and cuts. Then she bandaged them. You couldn't tell she had on bandages because of her skirt. She quickly mopped the bathroom floor just in case someone came to her apartment.

Abby then looked at her phone again and saw that it was 7:46. She grabbed her keys, her phone, her purse, and a granola bar (for later if she got hungry) and bolted out the door. Abby was the closest any human came to flying. She was leaping down the stairs. She opened the car door and started driving towards work. She made it there in the record time of 10 minutes (maybe breaking a couple traffic laws). She parked the car and looked into the rear view mirror and saw that her hair was a mess (she never fixed it). So she combed through it with her fingers until it looked presentable. Then she opened the car door. Here goes the worst work day ever.

 **Author's Note: I know I said in the summary that I was putting this story on hiatus and in Suvs and Galas that I wasn't updating until I finished that. Changed my mind. Forget what I said. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	5. Author's Note: Guys I'm Sorry

**Guys I am so sorry but I'm taking a break from NCIS fanfics. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I have decided to focus on more Avengers fanfics instead of NCIS. Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of months, hopefully before the one year anniversary of my NCIS fanfics. I promise that I will make it up to y'all, especially since Pauley Perrette is leaving. *tear*. Thank you for sticking with me and I will update for you one day, don't worry. Bye for now and thanks again. I really appreciate it.**

 **PS: I probably should have just done one at a time. But y'all can ask for story topics once I finish all of the ones I have now. Just say it in the reviews.**


End file.
